


The Girl Next Door

by julietandherfairjuliet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, minor octaven because they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietandherfairjuliet/pseuds/julietandherfairjuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is 100% positive her new neighbors think she hates them. She doesn’t, honestly. It’s just that one of them is really pretty and it makes her nervous. Nervous to the point where she can’t talk. Or won’t talk because she’s afraid she’ll say something dumb. Lexa thought that after almost a month of them living next to her she’d actually be able to talk to the pretty blonde with the ocean blue eyes but she can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Next Door

Lexa is 100% positive her new neighbors think she hates them. She doesn’t, honestly. It’s just that one of them is really pretty and it makes her nervous. Nervous to the point where she can’t talk. Or won’t talk because she’s afraid she’ll say something dumb. Lexa thought that after almost a month of them living next to her she’d actually be able to talk to the pretty blonde with the ocean blue eyes but she can’t. On a good day she can get a smile on her face but usually she just stares. It’s not like she doesn’t try. Okay she doesn’t try. But there’s a reason. She just knows she’s going to say something dumb and she doesn’t want to take that risk. Take last week’s encounter for example. For someone who flirts to get better tips at work you’d think she’d be better at talking to cute neighbors.

_It had been a long night at the bar, 6 Feet Under, that Lexa owns and works at.. Not only was it a busy night but she also had to kick out a couple of guys for fighting. All she wanted to do was go home and go to bed._

_When she walked into her apartment building and saw the “Out of Order” sign on the elevator she let out a sigh and made her way to the stairs. Usually Lexa is all for taking the stairs, a little extra fitness or whatever you want to call it but tonight her feet were on fire and she just didn’t want to be standing any more._

_She stepped into her hallway and noticed her neighbors trying to get into their apartment. Well them and an extra. Probably a friend of theirs._

_This isn’t the first time Lexa has encountered them at late hours. She’s actually pretty sure they hang out at her bar. There are a lot of people at her bar on Saturday nights though so she isn’t positive. If they do they never get drinks from her._

_Lexa doesn’t want to have to talk to them but she has to walk past them to get to her apartment. Her footsteps are light so she hopefully they won’t notice her but alas, life has a vendetta against her tonight._

_“Hey neighbor!” She hears. There’s a giggle that goes along with it and she doesn’t need to look to know which one of them it is. Lexa gives a slight nod to the group and continues her way to her apartment. She’s almost at her door when there’s a tap on her shoulder. A sigh slips from her lips, she doesn’t mean for it to but it does._

_“Sorry,” she hears. When she turns around she notices that it’s the girl she hasn’t seen before, “They’re really drunk and I can’t exactly get both of them inside at the same time,” the girl continues with a vague gesture to her leg. How Lexa didn’t notices the leg brace she doesn’t know but it’s there. “Would you mind helping?”_

_Lexa nods and puts her keys back in her pocket and makes her way to the other apartment._

_“I’m Raven by the way. I assume you know these drunk fucks, Clarke and Octavia.” Raven tells her as she points to the other two. Lexa actually hadn’t caught their names before. The apartment next door had been empty the entire time Lexa had been living in the complex and then one day she noticed people walking in. Not moving in. Just walking in. It’s almost like they just showed up there._

_“Lexa.” She says. Short and sweet. Can’t mess that up._

_Raven unlocks the door and pushes it open. Octavia kisses Raven’s cheek and leans into her._

_“Thank you so much babe,” Octavia slurs. All of Lexa’s focus is on them when she feels a body leaning against her then a head on her shoulder. Her entire body freezes._

_“Looks like you’re helping me out tonight, cutie,” Clarke says between giggles. Lexa honestly doesn’t even want to be helping. She really wants to be in bed but she couldn’t say no. She’s an ass sometimes but not that much of an ass._

_Her hand falls to the small of Clarke’s back and she gently pushes her in front so she can lead the way. They make it inside the apartment and Clarke walks toward the couch._

_“Don’t let her sleep on the couch!” Lexa hears. When she turns her head back to Clarke she sees that she’s already lying down on the couch and her eyes are closed. Lexa sighs and walks over to her. She looks around the apartment. There are only three doors and she heard Raven’s from the far door. With a sigh and a silent thanks to her intense workout routine she picks Clarke up and carries her to what she hopes is the right bedroom. Lucky for Lexa the door wasn’t closed all the way and she was able to push it open with her hip. Even luckier for Lexa this seems to be the right room._

_She gently sets Clarke down on her bed. Clarkes eyes open and she looks up at Lexa with a cheeky smile._

_“You’ve never even talked to me and I still got you into my apartment.”_

_Lexa rushed out of the apartment with a blush and went to bed with thoughts of what Clarke said in her head._

It’s been a week and Lexa still can’t stop thinking about what happened. She just wishes she could be better at talking to Clarke. They haven’t had any contact since then and Lexa is pretty thankful. She needs to prepare herself for another encounter with her.

She’s just finishing up her final set of pushups when she hears a knock at her door. The last person she expected when she opened her door was Octavia.

“Hey Lexa, so Raven, Clarke and I-oh wow, abs for days holy shit.”

Lexa looks down and remembers she’s in just her sports bra and a pair of sweats.

“Oh…sorry. You can come in while I put a shirt on?” Lexa tells the other girl as she points behind her.

“No no that’s alright. We were just wondering if you wanted to come watch some movies with us.”

“Movies?” She asks. It’s not so much that needs clarification it’s just that they’ve never invited her over. This isn’t at all what she expected. The only people who invite her anywhere are Anya and Lincoln. And they don’t even invite her out that much. Everyone usually just comes to her place.

“Yeah,” Octavia tells her. “Horror movies and such. Sort of a thank you for helping Raven take care of us last week.” She finishes with a chuckle.

“Oh, uh yeah sure. Can you give me like 30 minutes to shower and um well get dressed?” Lexa doesn’t want to blush but she does. She’s confident with her body. She’s put a lot of work into it. But that doesn’t mean she wants to show off to everyone.

“Of course. We’ll see you in 30.” Octavia tells her with a wave.

After a shower and a brief pep talk from Anya she finds herself standing in front of her neighbor’s apartment. It’s been probably five minutes and she has yet to knock. She’s about to raise her fist to knock again when the door opens and she’s met with Raven.

“Lexa hey,” Raven says as she grabs her hand and leads her inside. Raven starts to introduce everyone.

“That’s Clarke, the one you helped last week. She hasn’t stopped talking about how she got ‘the cute neighbor’ in her room without you ever saying a word to her-“

“That’s enough Raven!” Clarke exclaims with a blush. Lexa can’t help the smile on her face and she feels Raven lean a little closer.

“She’s just jealous I got to talk to you before she did,” Raven whispers. She stands up straight again and points to Octavia.

“The other hot brunette is Octavia. She can’t stop talking about your abs and I’m a little jealous but if your abs are as great as she says well I guess I can’t be too mad.”

Raven puts her arm around Lexa’s shoulders and leads her further into the apartment.

“Guys, this is neighbor Lexa. As you’ve noticed she doesn’t talk much but she’s cool.” Raven says. She points to a spot on the couch. Lexa’s eye get bigger when she realizes that spot is next to Clarke.

“I don’t want to impose,” She says, “I can sit on the floor. You can have that spot Raven.”

“She speaks! But no it’s cool. You take that spot and I’ll sit on Octavia’s lap.” Raven replies as she plops onto Octavia who grunts but wraps her arms around Raven’s waist and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“That’s not the only part of her you’ll sit on,” Clarke mumbles just as Lexa sits down.

“You don’t want to start a war you can’t finish, Clarke,” Raven answers, “You and I both know what I could say would embarrass you far worse.” There’s a pointed look sent Clarke’s way and she goes silent.

“So,” Lexa starts. As welcome as she’s felt, she doesn’t do silence well. “What movie are we watching?”

“Oculus.” They all say at the same time.

As it turns out Clarke doesn’t do well with scary movies. Granted, this is one of the better horror movies Lexa has seen in recent years but still. Clarke had grabbed Lexa’s arm at the beginning and had yet to let go. Lexa can feel her heart racing and she hopes that if Clarke can feel it she thinks it’s because of the film. When Clarke hides her face in Lexa’s shoulder she’s pretty sure she’s stopped breathing.

As the end credits start to roll Lexa stands up and stretches.

“This has been fun guys but I think I’m going to go home and get ready for bed.” She tells them. It’s not that she wants to leave, but she needs to get her heart rate under control.

“Are you sure?” Raven asks.

“Yeah, it’s barely 10. You’re welcome to stay longer if you want.” Clarke tells her. They’re all looking at her and she briefly thinks about staying but she knows it’s the smarter decision to just go home.

“I’m sure,” She tells them, “I had a good time though. We should do it again sometime.”

She gives them all a wave as she’s walking to the door. Her hand is on the doorknob when she feels the presence of someone behind her.

“I thought I would walk you home.” Clarke tells her when she turns her head. “I know you live right next door but what kind of host would I be if I didn’t walk you home?”

Lexa unlocks her door and pushes it open. Just as she’s about to walk inside she feels a hand on her wrist and she stops. When she turns back around to look at Clarke she feels a pair of soft lips on her cheek. Her hand goes to her cheek when Clarke pulls away.

“What was that for?” Lexa asks. This is probably the only time Lexa has seen her look nervous in any way.

“I just I mean well I” Clarke tries, but she can’t seem to get the words out. Lexa sees Clarke take a deep breath and look back at her. “I’ve wanted to do that since the night you helped me to bed last week. Actually if I’m being honest I wanted to give you a real kiss but I thought that might be a bit presumptuous so I went for the cheek. That’s not the point,” She says with a shake of her head, “I just think you’re really attractive and I know you don’t talk much but I’d like to get to know you better and maybe take you out on a date sometime?” Lexa can’t fight the smile on her face anymore.

“Clarke, you make me really nervous and I don’t want to make a fool of myself. That’s why I don’t talk much around you. Honestly, you could ask my friend Anya and she’ll tell you I never shut up.” Lexa’s looking in Clarke’s eyes. “If you’d like to come over sometime and hang out, just the two of us, I’d really enjoy that.” Clarke smiles and it makes Lexa smile even wider.

 “Great awesome yeah I’d really like that,” Clarke blushes and points back to her apartment. “Well I’ll head back home so you can go to bed and stuff.”

“Rest up Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

Lexa goes to bed that night with thoughts of Clarke once again but this time it’s with the anticipation of what’s to come. What could be. She’s never been this excited and nervous for the unknown. Sure, Clarke might not be feeling the exact same thing at this moment but she knows they both felt something. Whatever comes of this, Lexa knows her life will never be the same. All because of the girl next door.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet  
> I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while but this is actually completely different than the original story. Ah well.


End file.
